


It's Kind of Wonderful

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Prompt: #4 first snowfall (spn_hols); schmoopy Wincest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**it’s kind of wonderful**  
**Prompt:** #4 _first snowfall_ ([](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_hols/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_hols/) **spn_hols** )  
**Fandom:** _Supernatural_ (Sam/Dean)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** approx. 470  
**Warnings:** schoompy wincest  
**Author’s Notes:** ack. Mel, i blame YOU for all this schoomp. seriously, my angst is slowly deteriorating.  
  
 

> -  
>    
>  The first time Sam is actually around for a snowfall, he’s in New York. He’s seen snow before, sure he has, but it’s never the fresh, cold stuff that falls fat and heavy to the ground. He’s always seen it mixed with mud and dirt and grass and blood; never hanging onto the trees like it’s too much to fall or crunching softly underneath his feet.  
>    
>  The sky was bruised with muted-pinks and gold’s; it was early, Sam knew. But once he had woken up to see the thick globs of white piling up on the window sill, he just had to be part of the first snowfall. He waited on a park bench, sipping hot coffee and watched the city wake. It could’ve been hours he sat there, watching all the brick and pavement and browns and gray’s get covered with the snow, until Dean finally found him.  
>    
>  They stared at each for a moment before Dean snorted a little. “Good morning,” Sam said cheerfully.  
>    
>  “At least you left a note,” Dean grumbled, falling down beside Sam on the bench, looking equally pissed off as he did tired. “How long have you been out here for?”  
>    
>  Sam shrugged. “Couple hours. Just before the sun started to rise, I was out.”  
>    
>  Dean rubbed his eyes, groaning. “I’m just glad you didn’t drag me out here.”  
>    
>  Sam smiled. “Of course not. I didn’t want you to bitch.” Sam rocked with the rough punch to his arm, grinning maniacally.  
>    
>  “What’s so great about this anyway? It’s just snow.” Dean reached his hand out, palm open, to catch the falling snow flakes. They melted as soon as they hit his skin.  
>    
>  “I’ve never seen a first snow fall,” Sam whispered solemnly.   
>    
>  “Don’t say something like it’s majestic, or I _will_ have to end you,” Dean threatened, bringing his hand back to his chest and wiping off the melted snow.  
>    
>  “You’re the one who said it,” Sam pointed out and dodged the punch before Dean could even lift his hand. “You’re getting slow in your old age, brother.”  
>    
>  Dean’s lip twitched. “You have to sleep sometime.”  
>    
>  “Psycho.” Sam finished off his coffee. He kept the cup in his hand, hoping to steal some of the leftover warmth. There was silence all around them except for the occasional passing car on the street behind them or the sound of someone running. Sam found it odd that most people stay inside at the first snowfall.  
>    
>  Sam’s hand is pried away from the cup and Dean’s skin is already warming his as their fingers twine loosely together. “So. First snowfall?” Dean asked, his breath hot against Sam’s cheek as he rested his head on his brother’s shoulder.  
>    
>  “Yeah,” Sam murmured.  
>    
>  “It’s kind of great, isn’t it?” Dean said with a smile.  
>    
>  Sam laughed lightly. “Yeah, yeah it is.” 


End file.
